EL LADO OCULTO DE HARUKA
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: En esta historia Haruka muestra su lado mas salvaje y erótico, y Michiru se muestra muy emocionada por ello.


Era una noche hermosa, si recuerdo aquella noche como ninguna otra… ayy me encantaría que se repitiera y ojala que sea pronto…

-Michiru, michiru, oye preciosa

- ehhh emm si Haruka me decías?

- Oye te estoy hablando y no me pones atención, llevo llamándote varias veces y ni por enterada.

- ohhh lo siento cielo, es que, es que me distraje viendo el mar es que hoy esta muy hermoso no lo crees?

- Si claro que si, pero es justo que me atiendas a mi también, porque siempre él me gana en fijar tu atención, sabes que yo soy la única que puede hacerlo.

- Ja Haruka no me digas que estas celosa?

- mmmm, tal vez…

- si ves

- Bueno Michiru daremos otra vuelta por la playa y luego regresamos a nuestra casa mira que ya es hora del almuerzo y muero de hambre.

- Si por supuesto

*Durante el almuerzo*

- Michiru dime algo, en que te la has pasado pensando todo la mañana eh?, es que has estado muy distraída…

- Este, emm no nada olvídalo no es nada, ya te dije sólo estaba contemplando el mar.

- mmmm bueno digamos que si, pero ahora tienes que compensarme…

- compensarte y eso porque?

- Por haberme dejado hablando sola durante todo el paseo por la playa.

- Ah sí y cómo quieres que te compense ehhh?

- Bueno pues qué tal si nos acurrucamos en la hamaca del balcón a tomar una siesta.

- queeee!…, siesta?

- Si, porque ¿no te gusta la idea?

- emm si claro, que rico, (Michiru cálmate por favor, ay porque estaré así de loca, bueno es que Haruka tiene la culpa por haberse comportado así esa noche, me dejo loquita y llena de ansias…y ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza).

- ¿Vamos preciosa?

- Si… vamos… *con aire un poco resignada*

Ya en la hamaca nos acomodamos a dormir…. Claro... y yo que quería otro plan mas divertido… como casi siempre me acomodé en mis preciosos pechos, bueno en los de Haruka, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello y me hacía de vez en cuando cosquillas en el cuerpo, yo hacía lo mismo en su cuello, después de un rato, la brisa marina, y el mecer de la hamaca hicieron que Haruka callera en profundo sueño, pero yo estaba aún despierta "demonios estas ansias me vana a matar"...

-Haruka te ves tan dulce durmiendo, le susurraba mientras la observaba

Pero que chica, tan dulce y tranquila que se ve, pero si supieran, no mejor ni les cuento, ¿o si? Es que como olvidarlo, fue maravilloso…

***FLASHBACK***

Fue en la noche, hace como unos cuatro días antes de mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa de playa, es que ese día era muy especial puesto que era nuestro aniversario y queríamos celebrarlo de igual forma.

*EN EL APARTAMENTO*

Bip, Bip, Bip, sonó mi celular

- Alo? hola Haruka

- ¿Michiru ya estas lista?, en unos minutos paso a recogerte.

-Si ya casi sólo me falta ponerme el vestido, maquillarme y listo.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee! ¿Y me dices que ya casi estas lista?, cielo no te demores tanto mira que se nos hace tarde y nos deja el crucero.

- Si ya lo se, ¿pero es que acaso no quieres que este hermosa para ti?

-Si amor, pero para eso no necesitas esforzarte tanto porque tú eres mi hermosa sirena

-Y tu mi encantador príncipe del viento.

-Sólo eso se te olvida que soy guapo, inteligente, sexy, jajajja.

-jajjaja si ya lo sé señor Tenou usted es todo un Don Juan

-Bueno adiós…... ah y apúrate preciosa que ya voy llegando.

-OK bye.

Luego de charlar amenamente por el celular, Haruka llego y pues decidí darle una sorpresita…

Toc, toc, toc, sonó la puerta de la habitación.

-Pasa esta abierto.

-Hooo… hola Michiru… Haruka se quedo boquiabierta… *baba*

-¿Acaso ese no es el vestido que usaste para la boda de Darien y Serena?

- Sí, y pues como tú me dijiste que te había gustado pensé que no habría problema en ponérmelo de nuevo para ti.

-Claro que noooo, "Michiru te vez muy provocativa, mira nada más ese escote tan pronunciado que le dejaste al vestido griego me encanta, me encanta, ¡me encanta! Ahora me gusta mucho más, creo que le voy a dar un buen uso esta noche".

Pero Haruka no se quedo atrás se veía muy sexy con ese smoking blanco, sin corbata, abierto hasta el segundo botón donde podría deleitarme viendo sus hermosos pechos, y su pantalón dejaba ver su bien torneado derriere *baba muy y posiblemente una hemorragia nasal.. Jajajja * ¡ay Dios esta mujer me enloquece!

-¿Ahora si nos vamos Michiru?

-Si encanto… Me acerqué peligrosamente a su oído… – contigo estoy siempre lista… Creo que su tono de piel cambió drásticamente a uno mas rojo… me encanta hacer siempre eso… ella siempre muestra su lado inocente cuando la dejo fuera de base…

Llegamos al auto, Haruka me abrió la puerta tan caballerosamente lo hace siempre y piso el acelerador a lo que mas le dio y en tan sólo unos minutos llegamos al puerto donde nos esperaba nuestro crucero, ¿Qué si me asusté un poco? Naaa…. ya me acostumbre a que ande como alma que lleva el diablo, es mas me asusto si no hace lo contrario eso es una seña de que algo anda mal… Bajamos del auto y Haruka le entrego las llaves al Valet parking para que lo guardaran en la bodega de autos del crucero, luego el capitán de éste nos estaba esperando muy gustosamente pues Haruka ya tenía muchas cosas planeadas…..

*DENTRO DEL CRUCERO*

Cuando entramos no tuve palabras pues me quede asombrada de lo maravilloso que era, tenía una arquitectura hermosa y muy impecable, altas columnas estilo griego, y unos grandes ventanales por los cuales la luz de la luna entraba creando una atmósfera muy romántica que me extasiaba la vista, aun que… no mas que ese escote en el smoking de Haruka... era simplemente fantástico…

-Oye Haruka realmente te luciste con la elección del lugar, esta simplemente precioso.

-No fue nada sólo es que tengo muy buen gusto, además quería sorprenderte. Me hizo esa sonrisa seductora que sabe que no me resisto a ella más de una vez…

-Y sí que lo conseguiste me encanta Haruka, gracias por invitarme.

-De nada además tú sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para las dos. Me miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Claro que si y creo que lo disfrutaremos mucho. Le devolví esa mirada tan seductora como ella misma.

-Si de eso no tengas la menor duda… Me miró de arriba abajo, dandome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Haruka que planeas?

-Yo nada, nada, mejor vamos a cenar ¿si? Me cambio a una carita de ¿yo? ¡Yo no se nada!

-Está bien, tú ganas.

La gente del lugar no hacía otra cosa más que mirarnos, las chicas veían a Haruka y una que otra le guiñaba el ojo y se reían, y los chicos me miraban con esa mirada lasciva, como los odio y en especial porque estaban mirando muy detalladamente ya saben donde.

Un mesero se acercó nos dirigió a la mesa que Haruka había reservado con anterioridad y nos tomo la orden.

-Buenas noches caballero, buenas noches señorita, en que puedo servirles, ¿que desean ordenar? Ese caballero al que se dirigía el mesero solo era una formalidad pues obviamente a Haruka le importaba cero que se dieran cuenta de su condición de mujer y más con esa camisa… El joven mesero estaba algo ruborizado, pues creo que se distrajo viendo mi escote. *Desmayo*

-Por favor joven tráiganos un coctel de mariscos para ambas y vino blanco de las mejores sepas Bordeaux, para el plato principal quiero una ensalada de pollo en salsa de naranja y para la señorita…

-Quiero lo mismo que el caballero…..

-¿Y de postre?

-Mmmm… quiero un pastel de chocolate y trufas.

-Yo una copa de frutos rojos en vino oporto…. Respondió Haruka inocentemente…

-Si señor en un momento traigo su pedido.

-Oye Haruka porque pediste mariscos, ¿acaso no eres alérgica a ellos?

-No, la verdad es que no, sólo que prefiero evitarlos por otras razones de peso mayor…

-¿Umm y que razones son esas?

-Pues…

-¿Pues?

-La verdad es que son muy… muy…

-¿Muy qué?

-Es que me ponen algo…. No sé….

-¿Algo qué?

-este…A...ah ahí viene el mesero… *suspiro de alivio*

-Aquí traigo su pedido que lo disfruten.

-Muchas gracias joven

-Mmmm... Esto se ve delicioso Michiru, vamos anda pruébalos y el vino esta exquisito… Me dedicó otra de sus miradas seductoras.

-Si esta muy rico (hump… que sospechoso ¿mariscos y vino?, mmm ¿que se estará tramando mi diosa del viento?)

Después de un rato termínanos de cenar y Haruka estaba feliz bebiendo vino a montones, estaba aterrada de ver como bebía, se lo pasaba como agua, y pues a mi no me dejaba escapar me lo hacía tomar en gran cantidad, bueno es que a la señorita se le ocurrió jugar a fondo blanco y adivinen ¿quien perdía más? pues yo.

-Oye Haruka no bebas tanto mira que te puedes sentir mal.

-No, no creo Michiru, además esta es nuestra noche y quiero celebrarla en grande… déjame, además pocas veces bebo, bueno bebo más que tú, no ves que tu no mas te mareas con el olor, jejeje… Aunque… aquella vez que te enloqueciste con la champagne en la casa de playa… me encantó… Un notorio sonrojo se notó en mi rostro…

-¿Ah si? mírate nada más ya estas como loquita.

-¿Quien yo? No lo creo, bueno mejor vamos a bailar un poco.

-OK, este vals me fascina.

Fuimos a la pista e iniciamos a bailar, Haruka se acercó a mí, me abrazaba y me besaba el cuello de vez en cuando, o me susurraba cosillas traviesas o seductoras al oído y yo pues estaba ya algo mareada, pero igual le seguía el juego. Toda la gente estaba con el ojo encima de nosotras, y más de una quería safarme a Haruka para bailar con ella y los chicos ni se diga estaban en la misma tónica conmigo, pero ¿qué tenemos hoy que nos acechan tanto? Pero el cometido de los demás no se logró, Haruka por muy bebida que estuviera era de temer y más cuando de mi se tratara, nadie se atrevía a interrumpirnos… Haruka hizo una seña al mesero y éste trajo una rosa roja en una charola… de pronto el vals cambio y un muy sensual tango sonó, creo que ya se para donde va todo… Debo de admitir que esta es una de las cosas más osadas que he realizado y Haruka ni se diga, el baile inició y la sensualidad se sentía en cada uno de nuestros poros… Haruka realmente estaba yo no sé… ardiente… tomó la rosa en su boca y se acercó me tomó de la cintura y en un magistral movimiento me inclinó hacia atrás tomó la rosa con su mano libre y la pasó muy suavemente desde mi cuello hasta el último centímetro de mi escote… luego botó la rosa lejos y nuevamente me tomó de la espalda para seguir bailando… "debo de admitir que sirvieron mucho las clases de tango cuando viajamos por América latina"… el baile terminó y la gente estaba estupefacta, nunca habían visto un tango atan ardiente ni a una pareja tan ardiente, bueno es que Haruka es Haruka, admitámoslo ella es única, nos retiramos a nuestra mesa y el postre llegó, realmente era un manjar de los dioses, Haruka bebió un poco más de su vino y nos retiramos a la suite que según Haruka era modesta, *Pues para ella porque a mi nada de lo que hemos hecho es modesto y si se lo planeó desde hace mucho tiempo…* El botones nos dirigió a nuestra suite, esta era la mayor de todas era la suite matrimonia deluxe, la mas lujosa y cara de todo el crucero, al entrar mi asombro era mas grande aún, era como sacada de un sueño, he estado en hoteles 5 estrellas pero esto no se le compara con nada, las valijas ya estaban acomodadas en el closet y la decoración de esta era exquisita, la cama tenía columnas y cortinas de seda cayendo de ellas, unas cuantas velas aromáticas adornaban la sala y los pétalos de rosa hacían un caminillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Tan solo pude mirar a Haruka asombrada mi mayor fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Gracias… Haruka le daba propina al botones.

-Haruka… Esto… esto es precioso…

-Nada es suficiente para mostrarte cuanto te amo y cuanto me importas, además hoy es nuestro aniversario… que mejor que tener un fin de semana juntas…

-Haruka…te amo… Pero cielo… yo no pude preparar nada para ti…

-No te preocupes, el mejor regalo de aniversario es tu compañía, además el año pasado fuiste tu la que me dio la sorpresa… jajjaja… ahora déjate atender.

-Mmm… si la persona que me va a atender eres tú, pues… ¿que me tengo que dejar hacer?…

-Primero, cerremos la puerta con seguro… y luego… El beso apasionado que estaba esperando desde hace mucho rato no se hizo esperar, realmente esta mujer tenía algo guardado, me estaba comenzando a estorbar el saco de Haruka así que lo saqué, no quería estorbos en mi camino, las manos estaban traviesas y Haruka trataba de buscar mi cierre… Error… no tenia cierre, así que hicimos una pausa y lo sacamos, pero no era justo ella ya me tenía en ropa interior y Haruka aun tenia todo puesto, así que su pantalón en una excelente oportunidad desapareció, me pareció genial que se quedará así, creo que el atractivo de esa noche era su camisa, la hacía ver no se… diferente, nos aproximamos al sillón de la sala, este era amplio debo decirlo y que mejor sitio para seducir a Haruka, la senté allí y decidí hacerle un pequeño baile erótico para que las cosas se prendieran aún más, creo que ambas lo deseábamos, me acerqué a ella y botón por botón solté sensualmente, sus pechos ya estaban al descubierto, pero Haruka no se quedo quita, me besó de nuevo y esta vez me acorraló contra la pared, y con su mano izquierda soltó mi sujetador, ella es muy diestra con las manos… mientras que con la derecha recorría minuciosamente mis piernas y espalda, esos escalofríos son de lo mejor, pero mi fuerza de voluntad volvió a mi y con una mirada de picardía la dejé y me dirigí al baño, me quité lo ultimo que me quedaba y me metí a la tina donde un baño de burbujas y sales marinas nos esperaba, mi rubia amante no se demoró en llegar y la halé con camisa y todo hacia el agua, allí la pasión se desbordó, su camisa ya me estorbaba y realmente la quería desnuda para mi, creo que el hacer el amor en la tina es algo excitante y que mejor que con Haruka ella es tan… tan… uff… luego de un rato de juegos y preliminares casi orgásmicos decidimos salirnos de allí, pero una acorralada de Haruka contra la pared no se hizo esperar de nuevo, sus manos recorrían mi intimidad, provocándome a cada segundo, ya no me aguantaba más pero ella quería seguir esta dulce tortura… tomó mi pierna y la acomodó en sus caderas, la miré a los ojos y su verde mirada me hizo perder en ella haciendo que mi cuerpo cediera a sus encantos… su mano recorría mis pechos haciéndolos excitarse mas, y con la otra, se encargaba de proveerme de placer, el ritmo aumentaba más y mas, me aferré a ella y ella me acercó aún más, creo que mi hora estaba cerca, pero se detuvo dejándome desesperada y agitada, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, allí me dejó delicadamente, me dijo que esperara solo un momento y pues ya que me había dejado a la espera pues le daba unos minutos más, sacó de un cajón algo y regresó con una cara de malosa y picardía que me intrigaba, luego se acomodó encima mío… me beso apasionadamente y tomó mis manos y en un descuido mío tomó lo que tenía escondido y aseguró muy bien las esposas a la cama….

-¿Hey?

-¿Pasa algo? Me dijo con cara de triunfo.

-Haruka esto no es justo…

-¿Justo? Tu siempre me atacas, me seduces y me dejas de base sin poder responderte nada.. ¿Es justo? Además se que esta idea te encanta… Me susurró robándome un mordisquillo en mi lóbulo.

-Naaa…. Haruka… sueltame no seas malita.

-No. Es mi turno de jugar, asi como la señorita lo hizo en la casa de la playa.

-Pero cielo, entiende, estaba embriagada.

-Yo tambien… y tomándo un hielo de donde estaba metido el tequila, inició su recorrido desde mis labios, cuello, pechos, abdomen, ombligo, piernas… todo alternado con sus deliciosos besos.

-Haruka, suéltame! Mi amor no seas mala….

-Neee…. Aun no. Sacó luego, un poco del fondue de chocolate que teníamos cerca…

-Cielo…. No íbamos a hacer fondue luego?

-No, el fondue eres tú. Y diciendo esto, vertió chocolate por mi cuerpo, se sentía tibio *Obviamente ya no estaba caliente* y esa era una nueva sensación para mi cuerpo, y con su lengua inició un recorrido el cual no quería que terminara, paso por mi entre pierna haciéndome sentir aun mas excitada, y por último por mi intimidad, wow, su lengua era magnifica, yo tan solo quería soltarme esa mujer estaba volviéndome loca, su lengua era inquieta y recorría cada milímetro de mi piel… por Dios si no me suelta ahora mismo voy a enloquecer de puro placer.

-Vaya… veo que ha subido la temperatura, pero ya lo vamos a solucionar. Por último la gota que rebasó la copa…, destapó la botella de tequila, esta estaba helada, y lentamente la fue vertiendo en mi cuerpo haciendo pausas para beberlo… esa sensación tambien me estaba matando del placer, se entretuvo un buen rato en mis pechos, pues aun tenian chocolate y decidió que era bueno combinarlo con el tequila, succionó con gran fuerza y mi libido estaba a punto de estallar, pero mi cuerpo traicionero quería y pedía mas…..

-Mi amor….. sueltame… no aguanto más.. hazme tuya….

-Genial la palabra clave….

Tomón un poco mas de tequila hizo unos cuantos shots en mi ombligo y luego rocio un poco más por todo el cuerpo…. Me soltó y definitivamente el alcohol la puso mas hot, no me dejo hacer nada, me tomo de ambas manos, y juntamos muy pero muy cerca los cuerpos…. El roce era espléndido sentir su intimidad cerca de la mía era estupendo, como sus manos estaban ocupadas y necesitaba ayuda extra, me soltó introduciendo un dedo, solo me aferré mordiéndome un labio, mi cuerpo la deseaba, moria por ella asi que le pedí que siguiera con el segundo, y el placer aumentó más, mi orgasmo estaba próximo y solo quería que ella estuviera fusionada conmigo y asi lo hizo ese beso lleno de pasión nos unió, pero Haruka introdujo un tercer dedo y mi agarre fue mas fuerte, realmente me iba hacer morir de placer… unos minutos más mi gemido de placer fue lo unico que se oyó, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se complementaban con nuestros corazones…. Esta mujer me vuelve loca… la bese y le susurré que la amaba, pero ella… me dijo algo que me sorprendió aun más….

-Aun no hemos terminado…

Me sorprendí… realmente me dejo sin palabras… aprovechándose de que estaba aun agitada, me beso nuevamente y en un giro impecable, quede de espaldas a ella, inició con un juego sensual de besos desde la nuca hasta la cintura, realmente no quería que me enfriara… y con sus manos recorrió mis pechos estimulándolos una vez más… creo que me estaba prendiendo nuevamente ya que ella sabe que me fascina que me bese el cuello, la batalla estaba perdida y nuevamente cedía sus encantos… Wow… esa mujer es dinamita pura, creo que esa nueva posición no estuvo nada mal, pues eran mas intensas sus penetraciones… y eso me enloqueció…. ¿Pero de donde sacó tantas energías? No lo sé pero toda una noche y una madrugada de puro sexo salvaje con ella déjenme decirles que es fantástico, cero descansos, cero aburrimiento y es muy posible que no sufras del corazón con tanto cardio que haces… ya estaba amaneciendo y ambas estábamos cansadas, realmente cansadas, nunca había visto ese lado de mi Haruka nunca… lo mas hermoso de todo fue el oír decirme que me amaba mientras yo también le correspondía como debía, creo que fue buena idea venir de vacaciones por el fin de semana, pero ahora me pesaban los ojos y Haruka ya hace un buen rato estaba dormida, el sol despunto através de la cortina poco a poco yo también me iba quedando dormida para irme a dormir al lado de mi adorada diosa del viento.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Creo que eso fue algo que nunca olvidaré….

-Michiru… Haruka me susurró al oido.

-Mm… dime...

-Ya es de noche…

-YA?...

-Si, además debes alistarte, esta noche es una noche especial.

-Especial… ¿y eso?

-No me pusiste cuidado en la mañana cuando andábamos por la playa….

-La verdad, no… lo siento amor… pero es que con solo recordar nuestro fin de semana en el crucero me dejo sin palabras y sin concentración alguna…

-Pues entonces apresúrate…..

-¿Porque?

-Porque el barco está a punto de zarpar….

-¿Zarpar? Haruka… no estarás diciendo que…. Tu y yo de nuevo… y el barco... Y…

-Shh…. Ya esta todo listo…. ¿VAMOS?

-Amor contigo a donde sea….

Y así Haruka y yo partimos en una nueva aventura de fin de semana… creo que me puedo acostumbrar a ello… es que sabiendo cual es el lado oculto de mi diosa de los vientos estoy mas que segura que nadie se resiste… ¿o si?


End file.
